The present invention relates to the field of medical biopsy and, more particularly, to needle biopsy.
For a typical needle biopsy, a biopsy needle has to be inserted into an anatomical target to remove a tissue sample. Ultrasound guidance using ultrasound imaging is routinely used as, for example, for breast needle biopsy. The real-time ultrasound images allow the operating physician to locate the target and to monitor the needle position. The ultrasound imaging apparatus is well-known and descriptions can be found in articles, texts, and the trade literature.
Generally the procedure is performed xe2x80x9cin-planexe2x80x9d. With the ultrasound transducer being in a position where the target is visible in the image, the insertion point of the needle is chosen on the intersection of the ultrasound plane and the patient""s skin surface. The needle is oriented so that it lies in this plane and points towards the target. When the needle is now inserted, it will appear in the ultrasound image, and its progress along its path towards the target can be monitored.
It is herein recognized that one difficulty with performing an ultrasound guided needle biopsy in this manner is to correctly position and orient the needle to be in the same plane with the ultrasound image. Mechanical needle guides are commercially available to facilitate this task. They are clipped onto the transducer and constrain the movement of the needle so that it is forced to stay in a plane aligned with the transducer. Even though the needle can now reliably be placed in the plane of the ultrasound image, many physicians find the rigid constraint imposed by the use of this mechanical guide too inflexible and consequently do not use it. They want to be able to make corrective adjustments to the path of the needle as it approaches the target, which is not easily possible with the constraints of the mechanical needle guide. Because the mechanical guide constrains the needle entry point to be close to the transducer, it is then also not possible to insert the needle at some distance from the transducer, which is desirable for shallow needle angles.
An object of the present invention is to utilized an optical needle guide to facilitate in-plane needle alignment while preserving the full flexibility of a free-hand procedure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle comprises mounting apparatus for affixing a light projector onto an ultrasound imaging device; and the light projector including projection components for producing a line image on a patient""s skin such that the line image coincides with an imaging plane of the ultrasound device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle comprises a light projector for producing a line image on a patient""s skin surface; the light projector being adapted for mounting on an ultrasound transducer exhibiting an ultrasound plane, such that the line image corresponds with an intersection of the ultrasound plane with the skin surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle comprises a light projector for producing a line image on a patient""s skin surface; the light projector being adapted for mounting on an ultrasound transducer exhibiting an ultrasound imaging plane; and the light projector being aligned such that the line image corresponds with an intersection of the ultrasound imaging plane with the skin surface so as to indicate a line of insertion for the biopsy needle located in the ultrasound imaging plane.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle comprises apparatus for affixing a light projector onto an ultrasound imaging device; and the light projector including apparatus for producing a line image on a patient""s skin such that the line image coincides with an imaging plane of the ultrasound device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle comprises light projector apparatus; the light projector apparatus being incorporated in an ultrasound imaging device; and the light projector apparatus including projection components for producing a line image on a patient""s skin such that the line image coincides with an imaging plane of the ultrasound device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle as recited in claim 32, wherein at least a portion of the light projector apparatus is integrally formed with the ultrasound imaging device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle comprises a light projector for producing a line image on a patient""s skin surface; the light projector being incorporated into an ultrasound transducer exhibiting an ultrasound plane, such that the line image corresponds with an intersection of the ultrasound plane with the skin surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for optically guiding a biopsy needle comprises the steps of: affixing a light projector for producing a line image on a patient""s skin onto an ultrasound imaging device, such that the line image coincides with an imaging plane of the ultrasound device; ultrasound imaging the patient for a desired biopsy target; and selecting a point in relation to the line image for inserting the biopsy needle appropriately for the target.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for optically guiding a biopsy needle comprising the steps of: incorporating a light projector for producing a line image on a patient""s skin into an ultrasound imaging device, such that the line image coincides with an imaging plane of the ultrasound device; ultrasound imaging the patient for a desired biopsy target; and selecting a point in relation to the line image for inserting the biopsy needle appropriately for the target.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical guide for a biopsy needle includes a light projector for producing a line image on a patient""s skin surface, wherein the light projector is adapted for mounting on an ultrasound transducer such that the line image corresponds with an intersection of the transducer ultrasound plane with the skin surface.